April Fool's Day
by the freak down the street
Summary: Hinata decides to ask Naruto out. Too bad it's April Fool's Day. NaruHina oneshot


Ok. Short one shot. NaruHina. Don't own Naruto. And this should've come out a few days ago, but I thought of the idea a couple days ago (after April Fool's Day) so yeah.

Please enjoy, and remember I. DON'T. OWN. NA. RU. TO!

(((:

Talking

_Thoughts_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hinata smiled at Sakura, Tenten and Ino "I'm going to do it!"

They cheered and clapped.

Hinata stood up punching a fist in the air "I CAN TOTALLY DO THIS!"

Tenten clapped and jumped up to "you bet your ass you can! Go tell that stupid blonde!"

Hinata nodded furiously "I'M GOING TO FINALLY TELL UZUMAKI NARUTO I LOVE HIM!"

Sakura whistled as Hinata walked down the street "YOU GO GIRL!" Ino shouted encouragingly.

But alas, there was one thing all four of them forgot.

It was April Fool's Day.

-

Naruto burst out into fits of laughter "Teme! You idiot! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blonde. Naruto had called him into the room, and put a bucket of water over the door.

And now there was one soaking wet, incredibly pissed Uchiha in Konoha.

"I'm going to get back at you, dobe" Sasuke smirked meanly and evilly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Pssht! Whatever teme!"

-

Hinata's smile faltered when she saw Naruto. _Am, am I really going to do this? What if he rejects me?_

Hinata's heart cracked at the thought. But Sakura's voice kept screaming in her head _If you don't try, then you always fail! _It made sense. Unless she at least took a shot, there was no way of him ever liking her back.

She took confident strides towards Naruto but as she started getting closer and closer she felt weak again. She felt like the tiniest speck on Earth.

A nagging feeling told her right now was not the right time.

She sighed loudly and sat down next to him. "Hi Naruto-kun!" she chirped thankful her voice didn't crack.

Naruto smiled at her "Hiya Hinata-chan! Wassup?!"

_Oh nothing, just that I'm madly in love with you. _"Nothing! I just…" Naruto got up putting some money on the counter "c'mon Hinata-chan!"

It took her a minute to comprehend what he was saying but she got it and stood up catching up to him.

"So um I was wondering you wanna go out some time?" she crossed her fingers.

And you know what?

Naruto burst into fits of laughter

Hinata's heart cracked into a million pieces and scattered. _Rejection hurts._

He put a hand on her shoulder "Teme put you up to this right? That ass! He's trying to prank me back! Well too bad for him, I'm not going to fall for it!"

Realization dawned over her "a prank?"

"Oh Hinata-chan! Don't pretend you don't know! He paid you, right? That rich bastard!" he laughed "wow, not bad for a beginner. I almost believed that you liked me!"

Hinata sweat-dropped as he walked away still laughing.

**-  
**

_Stupid teme! He KNOWS I like Hinata-chan! That's why he chose her! That sneaky ass! _Yes, (if you're wondering) Uzumaki thought Hyuga Hinata was adorable.

**-  
**

Hinata sighed again. She had checked the calendar. It was April Fool's. He thought she was fooling about her undying love?

Wow, did she fall for an idiot.

Hinata saw Naruto walking and ran up to him, top speed "Hey Naruto-kun"

Naruto grinned at Hinata and she smiled. Unknowingly they made each other's hearts race.

"Yo Hinata-chan!"

"You know Naruto-kun, I wasn't kidding. I really do wanna go out with you!" she went straight to the point staring him in the eye.

Naruto scowled "Tell Sasuke it's NOT funny! I'm not going to fall for it! I'm not a complete idiot! Hinata-chan, really you shouldn't listen to him!" he sighed "I'm. Not. Going. To. Fall. For. It!" he said slowly "tell teme that for me, will ya?" He walked off.

Hinata groaned.

April

Fool's

SUCKS!

-

Hinata groaned loudly plopping down on a bench. She had asked him out 39 times!

39 TIMES!

And that MORON was THAT dense!

Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto walking towards his house.

Determination sparked in her lavender eyes.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled running towards him, about to give it another try.

Naruto groaned loudly. _Teme must've paid Hinata-chan a lot. _"Naruto-kun!" she screamed again running up to him. "Hey Hinata-chan!" He dropped his house keys in his pocket again.

"So Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata!" he said sternly "Tell Teme I'm no idiot." _Could've fooled me!_ Hinata for once had bitter thoughts on Naruto as he repeated the speech the 40th time that day "I'm not going to fall for it!"

Hinata scowled "BUT IT'S NOT A FRIGGIN PRANK! YOU DORK!" she fumed "you need proof you baka?!" She crashed her lips to his angrily.

Wow…

Hinata pulled away satisfied and smiled "now will you believe me?"

Naruto just nodded his head slowly "how about 8…?" he mumbled dazed.

Hinata smiled and saluted "okay!" She ran off.

Naruto just shook his head still standing on his porch, still slightly dazed as he clumsily put the key in the lock _Hinata really does like me, who would've guessed it? _

Oh I don't know…EVERYONE!

He unlocked his front door and ramen that smelled days old was poured over his head. He ripped the bucket off his head and read the note:

_Dobe. Don't ever try anything like that again. Or there will be hell to pay, understood?_

Naruto shuddered slightly and tossed the note to the side running upstairs for a shower.

He smiled to himself. He had a date in an hour.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Blech. Could've been better. The plot was awesome in my head, but on paper….not so much!

Oh well! (((: hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW

And I'm still taking suggestions for one shots! (((: please feel free to suggest one!

**REVIEW**_REVIEW_REVIEW!! ((:


End file.
